The drive frequency of an existing display panel is generally set at 60 Hz. That is, 60 frames are scanned within 1 second and the scanning time of each frame is 16.67 ms. Therefore, a frame time is 16.67 ms, and data is written every 16.67 ms for any line of pixels. For example, with respect to an existing Full High Definition (FHD) display panel, within a frame of time, one scanning line is turned on for 1.5 μs. At this moment, pixel switches in the pixels are turned on and signals can be written to the pixel electrodes of the pixels, and then voltages of the pixel electrodes are held by storage capacitors in the pixels for 16.67 ms until signals of the pixel electrodes are refreshed in the next frame.
The higher the drive frequency of the display panel is, the greater the power consumption becomes. Apparently, the power consumption of the display panel can be reduced by reducing the drive frequency of the display panel. In order to ensure the display quality of the display panel, the drive frequency of the display panel is generally reduced to 30 Hz or 15 Hz.
However, flickers will be aggravated if the drive frequency is reduced below 30 HZ.